


【白都兄妹】追光（一）

by FeninaYau



Category: Megalo Box (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25575901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeninaYau/pseuds/FeninaYau
Summary: 标题：《追光》配对：(Alpha!)白都有希子x(Omega!)白都树生原作:《Megalo Box》分级:General其他：《共生》番外前传/关于她年少时的爱恋/有位旁友 @萧澜 想看兄妹年少时期/我流尚未进入家族竞争期的和谐兄妹二人
Relationships: Shirato Mikio/Shirato Yukiko
Kudos: 1





	【白都兄妹】追光（一）

光与影共相生。

（一）心事

是从什么时候开始，自己的目光变得难以从哥哥身上移开？

盛夏闷热的天气似乎没有尽头，稠乎乎的空气里偶然泛起几丝熏风。有希子坐在一处树荫遮蔽的秋千上，手里捧着一本厚厚的书。可她却没什么心思看，只是随意地翻动书页。秋千轻轻摇荡，这样的天气委实不能让人提起精神来，在纤细手指间不断变化的页码也逐渐缓慢下来并趋于停滞，最终长久地不再变动过。有希子发出一声轻不可闻的叹息，将摊开的书搁置在一边。她抬头就可以看到树生位于高层的实验室。

白都财阀唯一的少爷想要一间自己的实验室并不是什么难事，父母也很乐意见到自己正值少年的儿子对机械科学有着超乎寻常的热爱。

“不像其他只顾玩乐的同龄少爷们，这时候大多都成了花花公子，只知道挥霍金钱和荒废时间。”母亲很是欣慰。

父亲甚至直接表示树生可以使用白都所有的专业实验室。

“我会让其他科研人员随时辅助你，或者直接给你建一个全新的顶尖科研室，只要你有需要。”父亲又补充道。

不过哥哥拒绝了，他说这还是Ace的初步框架用不着如此大兴土木，除非他已经确定Ace的价值确实配得上用顶尖专业的实验室来继续钻研。

“我只需要一笔与现阶段相符的合理投资，”他说，“商人难道不应该先看看对方的东西是不是‘真货’再给予相应的投资吗？”

父亲听后赞许地笑了。

于是树生有了一个自己的实验室，不像是科幻电影里的那样处处透露着电子、精英与未来的气息，反而像是少年电影里那些主角们拥有的实验室那样，充满了激情、梦想和人情味。树生的实验室并不封闭，开了几扇窗户——从其中一扇还可以直接望见花园的景色，而那扇窗户也经常被开着，现在也是。有希子透过那扇窗户可以看见正在实验室里忙碌的树生。

他上身只穿了一件黑色背心，勾勒出少年恰到好处的美好的肌肉曲线，手中的电子仪器与冰冷的机械在碰撞间迸射出耀目的火花。树生带着护目镜，一旁的桌子上是看起来有些复杂的设计草图，那件外套飞行夹克被有些随意地搁置在椅背上。汗水沿着他的额角一直落至下颚，摇摇晃晃，折射着梦想的光芒，他就这样站在这间实验室里，恍惚间让人感觉像是哪部少年漫画里走出来的主角。

有希子觉得空气像是凝滞了，变得更加灼热和让人难以喘息，她打开手边的折扇随意地扇了几下。

天气都热成这样了，哥哥为什么不关窗呢，家里不可能负担不起空调费用。

她随后意识到自己刚才无意识的想法更像是把责任任性归咎于另一方的无理埋怨，就像那些整日无所事事的小姐们用以打发时间的言情小说中的女主角一样，这不是以往她会有的想法。

况且傻傻地在炎热的室外花园里看书不也正是她现在在做的事吗？她还记得第一次听到她决意这么安排后女佣脸上有些目瞪口呆的神情，而她现在完全想不起自己当初这么做的原因。

不应该是这样的，她想，都乱了，这究竟是怎么了。

或许她确实没有留意，但她下意识地留住了那份印象。

那一天树生的实验室正式开始运作。

实验室里的树生已经完成了这一阶段的工作，他停下了手中的仪器，抬手将护目镜从眼前往上移开，转身将带着匀称肌肉的修长手臂一伸撩起椅背上的飞行夹克往身上一披，接着便往有希子注视的这个窗户方向走来。

有希子赶紧拿起一旁的书挡在自己面前。

为什么要躲？她有些懊丧，自己竟然也一时无法给自己答案。

“有希子！”

她听见树生喊她，于是犹豫地把书放下。

“我的小姐，你都在下面坐了一上午了。”

她看见树生从窗户探出上半身，他一手扶着额头上的护目镜，微风吹动着他的衣摆。

“我原本以为你有什么特别的爱好要在下面专心看书，”树生对着她笑了，“结果你完全不认真啊，一直时不时往我这边看。”

她无言以对，因为哥哥说的确实是事实，这本书她今天翻来覆去，硬是什么都没看进去。

其实她心中更多的是不曾表露的窘迫。

“你怎么知道……”我在看你。

“知道你没在认真看书？”

树生嘴角上扬露出带着点狡黠的笑容。

“秘密。”

“唉……”

“上来吧！”她惊讶地抬头，树生正朝着她向上招手，“上来我就告诉你。”

“It’s time for lemonade！另外如果想看Ace今后直接上来就行了！”

她突然感觉心中刚刚泛起的一丝欣喜又旋即覆盖上了一层苦涩。

他什么都不知道。

这样很好，她对自己说，这才是兄妹间应有的相处方式。

可为什么？

她的整颗心随着一个人起起落落，最后感受到的是轻微的刺痛，而那种感觉是那样深刻切实。

她究竟是怎么了？

她对自己的现状感到困惑，但至少还能确定自己所做的一切不是为了Ace。

那是为了哥哥吗？是为了，能在某个地方不以家人的身份和视角注视他么？

她突然为自己的想法感到震惊，赶紧摇摇头将它从心里驱散。

可答案是隐隐约约呼之欲出的。

“有希子？”树生的声音有些困惑，“不上来吗？”

“嗯，来了！”她如同以往很快地应答一声，便起身离开秋千，她的心跳还有些紊乱。

没事的，没事的，她在心里安抚自己，将书抱在胸前，压住自己满腔难解的情绪。

只是哥哥而已，只是哥哥而已，像往常一样相处就好……

像往常一样相处就好……

她走上台阶，并没有回头。

因此她也没有看见树生随后紧关上了那扇窗户，然后按下墙上空调控制板上“start”的按钮。

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> PS:不知道这个明不明显......其实树生一直开窗不开空调是为了能看到花园里的有希子，有希子要坐在花园里看书是为了能通过那扇窗户看到树生【总之怕不是两个在夏天会热出毛病的大傻瓜（闭嘴


End file.
